


Flying (Is not Always a Good Thing)

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Series: Hurt Noct [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A little bit of Crowe too but not enough to tag, Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gen, HurtNoctWeek, Kidnapping, Noctis has a bad day, Violence, a bit of sass too, babies first murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: Hurt Noct Weekday one: KidnappingNoctis isn't just going to let himself get taken by Niflheim, he'll fight his way back to Insomnia if he has to.





	Flying (Is not Always a Good Thing)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr but I fixed it up and added things so now it's here!

This wasn’t how he expected his day to go. To be fair, he hadn’t even woken up before his day had been ruined but going to sleep yesterday he had _expectations._

Noctis tried to breathe through the bag over his head. He didn’t dare to move. He could feel something cold – a gun? – pressed to his head. His wrists, bound together with too tight cuffs, ached as he shifted. Someone behind him coughed. Astrals, this was bad.

The van shuddered to a stop and he heard muffled talking from nearby. Noctis ignored how it sounded familiar and tried to focus on what he should do.

He’d paid attention to the ‘what you should do if you’re kidnapped’ talks he’d got but… not enough apparently.

Noctis scowled as his stomach seemed to drop out of him. What the hell is he going to do?

He was going to not panic. His dad would organise something even if he couldn’t get out himself. _Eos_ , what the hell would his friends feel, knowing he was taken?

Shiva, this was bad. Repeating that ‘it was bad’ wasn’t going to do anything but it made him feel a little better, strangely enough.

Whatever Noctis could do, he needed to wait it out until he _wasn’t_ stuck with at least five men with weapons that were probably trained on him. He was pretty sure that he was out of Insomnia already – the noises sounded like a Wall checkpoint. The talking earlier could have been a Glaive or Guard he knew from a distance.

If he was kidnapped he should… leave evidence, try to make you be a person to them and fight. He knew that much at least. Find their plan also – it was Niflheim, probably.

Noctis slumped down a little, in his seat. All he could do was wait.

 

* * *

 

It was after some time had passed when things changed.

Noctis had been listening to a soft conversation by two of the kidnappers when the one behind him grabbed the back of his shirt and forced him up. There must have been something there that he couldn’t see – he wobbled as the vehicle slammed to a halt, only the rough hand keeping him upright.  Noctis stood as straight as possible, scowling and stumbling as he was led. He squinted, trying to see through the bag as he staggered up what he thought was a ramp.

After being led… somewhere, he was thrown into a room. Quite literally, thrown. He landed almost head first, skidding on the cold floor. The door slammed shut behind him, clicking as it locked. There was a roar as a weird sounding engine started underneath him.

A ramp? An odd engine? Bahamut, this was a Magitek ship, wasn’t it?

Fuck.

His lips set into a grim line as he shifted and slowly sat up. He tried to see if anyone was there in here with him before realising it may be _absolutely useless –_ how was he going to get out of here? Noctis took slow, even breaths, listening out anyway.

Someone may be close but he didn’t hear anyone in _here_ with him. It seemed like he finally he had a chance. A small one, probably, but a chance.

Noctis screwed up his face as he reached for his Arsenal. Lock-pick _,_ lock-pick _, lock-pick,_ he inwardly chanted as he Reached. If lock-picking got him out he was going to buy Cor something great, he quietly swore to himself.

It didn’t work. Noctis sagged against the nearby wall and tried again. He felt the magic work this time and breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he clenched his fist around it.

It took a lot longer than he wanted for the handcuffs to click open. The ship grumbled the entire time but he finally, finally, got free - of the restraints, at least.

The first thing he did with his sore wrists was to scramble at the bag, ripping it off his head. He blinked owlishly at the tiled white room he was in before focusing on something more important – taking the gag off.

He was free – or as much as he could be on an _Imperial Magitek ship._ Which wasn’t much at all.

While things had gotten a little better he was still in the same boat, ship, whatever. Dressed only in simple, bloodied, black pyjamas, and a couple of small knife wounds he _really started feeling_ sometime mid-journey here Noctis was more than slightly outclassed.

He just wanted to get out and run back home, but he also _didn’t want to die_ so he couldn’t do that.

He changed the lock-pick for his sword, and relaxed into a fighting stance. He padded slowly towards the door – and they hadn’t locked it. It opened when he poked at it, maybe they didn’t expect him to be able to get up?

There was only one clearly bored kidnapper out there and they weren’t looking.

It was the luckiest thing that happened to him today.

Carefully, he approached them, prowling like a coeurl before pouncing like one too. A swift stab took them out. Noctis’ eyes slammed shut as they watered at the tang of iron. He inhaled a sharp breath. He just killed someone. There wasn’t enough time to care now – he had to wait until it was safe. He stepped over the body, the blood on the blade glistening in the lights as Noctis listened out for anyone else.

There was only one way to go, so he went it, sword at the ready in one hand and a clenched fist in the other, nails digging sharply into his palm.

He could hear voices from the next room, the way, and it was at least two people – kidnappers – in there, chuckling over how ‘easy’ it was to kill the Crownsguard stationed outside the Prince’s apartment. He stilled his shaking hand.

This might kill him, but it would be better than what Niflheim would do to him.

Noctis took a deep breath, ignoring the sound of his heartbeat in his ears, and dived into the room.

He took the first one by surprise, stabbing deep enough into his neck to kill, before warping away. Shots rattled off, hitting just too late to hurt him. Noctis could see two living people, a man and a woman, one with a knife and a gun and the other with just a gun. The man snarled at him, lifting his gun but Noctis warped again, trying not to be an easy target.

He slashed at the woman but she stepped out the way, stabbing towards his stomach with a knife. He knew it straight away that he couldn’t get his sword up in time. He’d already fucked this up. Noctis raised his arm to block, knowing that a knife there would probably mess up him less – and it worked, leaving a deep gash in the back of his wrist but he hadn’t been _stabbed_. He didn’t quite feel the pain, he just moved, stabbing _her_ in the stomach instead.

He wasn’t quite fast enough.

She pulled the trigger of her gun and Noctis gasped as his calf _burned._

It was enough to cause him to stumble backward, just out of the way of another bullet.

He warp-struck, but missed. The man punched him in the face – in the teeth. The kidnapper yelped and Noctis tasted blood. Noctis moved to stab him but the man got his act together and lashed out with his elbow, hitting him in the cheek bone.

Noctis staggered backwards, his cheek radiating red hot pain, but he was distracted by a glint as the gun moved. He lashed out and caught that arm, pushing the gun away from him and he sliced with his sword at the same time, _finally_ hitting the man.

The kidnapped had managed to shove him away before he was practically split open, his chest falling open, sword still stuck in it.

Noctis cried out when he hit the floor, his shoulder screaming at him. He still scrambled to his feet, not wanting to be left defenceless. He stared at the man on the floor. It seemed his panic was unnecessary – the man looked very dead. This didn’t stop him from limping to the body carefully, reaching for the bloody handle of his sword and pulling it out. The man didn’t twitch.

That was four. He’d killed four people today. He wanted to throw up.

Where was the fifth? The fifth kidnapper – one of the reasons he was here, _killing people._ He would probably have been in school or in bed right now if it wasn’t for them – and his guards would be alive.

The strong tang of blood hung heavy in the air. He limped to a seat and sagged down in it, his legs not seeming to want to hold him up anymore.

Some distant part of him noticed he was practically covered in blood, some of it his own but a lot of it… not. He should go and deal with everything else but he thought that he quite literally _couldn’t_ right now.

He looked down at his bad leg and really looked at it. It was _bad –_ he could see a hole in it, bleeding freely. He used his meagre first aid skills to tie a bandage around it, spotting another hole in the muscle the other side, too. He tried not to think about it. The long cut curling around the width of the back of his wrist was bandaged too. It wasn’t bleeding heavily but Noct could see the open flesh _inside_ his wrist and he just _refused._ He was just happy that he had bandages in his armiger at this point. Next time, he would keep potions instead, though.

Noctis then felt up his injured shoulder, frowning at the feeling of a lump underneath his fingers where there hadn’t been one before. It felt like a dislocated shoulder, if he had to guess.

He climbed to his feet, standing mostly on his good leg before hobbling towards the door. He had to get this over and done with. Where was the fifth person, and how did he get off this Eos dammed ship.

Noctis’ eyes narrowed when he looked upon the fifth and final person. She was right there, in the next room over, but Noct guess she couldn’t hear them fighting – she had massive headphones on.

Noctis gritted his teeth at the pain in his leg but carried on forward, sword at the ready.

She didn’t notice a thing.

He still felt a little bad when he shoved her still warm corpse onto the floor.

He had no idea how to fly this thing – there wasn’t a manual left anywhere, he wasn’t that lucky. He guessed that at the very least he didn’t want to go in the direction the kidnappers wanted him to go. He hoped it was like a car.

He blinked.

Was that the Disc of Cauthess? It looked exactly like the pictures of it.

Noctis tentatively rested his hands on the steering wheel – he thought it was the steering wheel – and turned it. The engine hummed.

It worked. The ship turned. He didn’t have any idea how to stop it, or slow down, but this was good enough. He had time to figure it out now.

 

* * *

 

“There has been no word from King Regis since the announcement of Prince Noctis’ kidnapping and the murder of his Crownsguard.”

Noctis jumped at the sound of a voice. The ship had a radio? It connect to a Lucian station too.

He’d gone down a little, and he was close enough to see Insomnia – and for them to see him, or rather, see the Imperial ship he was in.

He looked down at the controls and frowned. He had to land. Noctis readied himself with a deep breath. This had better work.

“Travel out of Insomnia is still banned as the investigation is on-going.”

He pressed the ship downward, closer and closer to the ground and kind of wiggled what he guessed was the joystick and it slowed.

“We all hope that Prince Noctis is able to come home soon.”

He was _trying_ to come home.

It slowed a bit too much. The engine coughed. Noctis aimed at the ground and hoped that if he did fall out the sky it wouldn’t hurt too much.

“A singular Niflheim Magitek ship has also been seen-“

The rest of the words were cut off as he hit the ground hard. The ship screeched as it skidded and Noctis was flung at the window like a stone in a hurricane, arms flailing.

Noctis screamed as his entire body was jolted and things went black.

 

* * *

 

 

He gasped in air he dearly needed. Landing seemed to have hurt more than being shot had.

He sat up, panting through the pain. Oh Six did he hurt. Something moved out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head to look, letting out a sigh of relief when he registered what it was.

Kingsglaives.

They crowded outside, their signature uniforms on.

He slowly stood up, it taking more energy than he had to give and he stumbled and fell, further away from the window than when he started. He slowly sat up again - standing wasn’t going to work. He grunted, staring at the figures that just seemed to stand around looking.

He frowned then, an idea dawning on him.

Noctis summoned a small dagger and with a gasp of pain threw it at the window.

It didn’t shatter the window or anything – it just punctured a hole in it, making all the ‘glaives flinch and jump away.

“What the hell?” He heard one of them yell.

Noctis smiled a little at the ceiling.

He didn’t have the energy to yell, but that should have been enough.

Nothing happened for a while; they all stood around, seemingly waiting for something else to happen. One Glaive strode up to the hole like it was normal thing to do and peered through.

Behind him another face palmed, and shook their head.

The Glaive looked around, before his eyes landed on the corpse. He frowned.

“What.”

Something caught his eye and he looked directly at Noctis.

“I- fuck.”

“Nyx?” The rest of the Glaives startled back, or forward in some cases, and brought their weapons up. They looked at Nyx who just stood up straight and swung his weapon at the glass.

This time a large part of it shattered.

“Your Highness!” Nyx called out, diving over the controls to him.

Noctis just blinked at him. He was so tired. Why was he so tired?

“We’ll get you medical attention as soon as possible, alright? Did you fly this yourself?”

Noctis knew he was trying to make him talk, to stay conscious but as the world fuzzed out Noctis knew it wouldn’t work.

 

* * *

 

“We don’t have any equipment to treat him.”

“I know but – hell, look at him.”

“He looks like shit, I know.”

Noctis groaned as he, sadly, woke up again.

“Your Highness, we’re almost at the Citadel – did you call him in?”

“No – I couldn’t get through for some reason.”

“Come’n your Highness don’t you want to surprise your da-father?”

Noctis squinted up at the man leaning over him.

“I don’t think dad needs the heart attack.” He groaned out.

“It’s a good surprise?”

Noctis snorted. “’Good’ is not getting kidnapped in the first place.”

“We’re here!” The other glaive called out.

The man – Nyx – carefully picked him up, but the movement caused him to grunt. “Where are we going, Crowe?”

“Other than medical?” She called, climbing out. ”We’ll be walking past the conference room – I’ll tell them we found him.”

“If dad’s there I want to talk to him.”

“Your Highness, your injuries-“

“Are not going to kill me.”

Debate won - or rather, overruled by the prince - the man nodded.

“Eos, he’s like you, Nyx.” The woman muttered. Noctis doubted he was meant to hear it. Or that she thought it was a good thing.

Their appearance in the halls caused a lot of drama, people looking wide-eyed at the bloodied, half-dead looking, Prince in a Glaive’s arms.

The doors of the conference room were wide open and he could see people rushing around inside. All noise seemed to quiet as one by one they saw him.

King Regis, who was facing the other way, turned at this sudden silence.

“Noctis!” He limped quickly towards them.

“Dad.” Noctis managed to croak out.

“Your injuries...” The king trailed off and nodded towards medical, ushering them towards it, Crowe staying behind.

“They’re not bad.” Noctis tried to reassure him. “I don’t recommend getting shot, thought.” It all just tumbled out his mouth.

“Nobody does.” Regis smiled gently at his son. “Nobody recommends getting kidnapped either, but look at you.”

“Rude.” Noct murmured at his dad.

He could feel Nyx trying not to laugh at them.


End file.
